


裙下秘辛

by GeiTang



Category: Venom（movie 2018
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: 那个人类像罂粟，美丽，危险，又戒不掉





	裙下秘辛

生命基金会的探索火箭生命一号前往某不知名彗星，遭遇外星生物体攻击，生命基金会董事Carlton Drake及其他宇航员皆无法确认位置，全部失联。

Carlton倒在飞船的地板上动弹不得，周身都是暗红的血液，弄脏了他的脸，呼吸间全是令人作呕的腥味，但是他没有动也没有说话，除了他以外的其他“人”都在各自的位置上忙碌，明明已经断了呼吸的人突然又站起来工作真让人瘆得慌，Carlton调整了一下自己的角度，观察这些外星生命体。

它们不是E.T。

共生体，Carlton更愿意这样称呼它们，这些强盗进入飞船时看起来像丑陋无害的黏液，其实嗜血残暴的天性爆发的猝不及防，所有人都死了，他不知道它们为什么会留下他。

Carlton有点头晕，但是玻璃柜有点远，里面有他的抑制剂。

生命基金会的创始人是一个omega，让所有人都大吃一惊的事实，那些宇航员也是在进入火箭之后才知道的，大家面面相觑，所有人包括负责现场研究的女博士都是alpha，尽管Carlton再三保证自己带了高浓度的抑制剂，宇航员们也跟他保持了距离。

现在，Carlton咬着牙齿，额头也冒出了细密的冷汗，事实上那些共生体自己是没有味道的，可是他们附身在alpha身上，浓烈的信息素丝毫不收敛折磨着他，可能是常年服用抑制剂的缘故，他的身体对药物的依赖性比他想象的还要大。

不同味道的信息素不停的攻击Carlton的理智，呼吸变得困难，他像是置身色情派对的处子，清甜的味道很快吸引了入侵者的注意，这个时候有人走向缩成一团的小鹿，还好还好，这是位生前信息素很温和的alpha，Carlton眯着眼睛强打起精神回看打量他的人。

其实他的情况糟透了，肉穴不断的吐出蜜液，下身湿漉漉的感觉让他觉得无比陌生，从分化成omega开始就靠抑制剂度过每个热潮期的小科学家连手淫的经验都少的可怜。

那个人，是谁，Carlton已经辨别不出来了，要维持自己仅有的尊严，不能说话，浓密的睫毛上粘上了泪水，脸上的血污甚至被汗冲淡。

别过来，不要再过来了。

那双手撕开了他的衣服，然后是裤子，Carlton就这样赤裸的夹着自己的双腿，omega的本能让他想求饶，但是骨子里的骄傲让他闭上眼睛。腿强行被打开，肇事者如同发情的猛兽，一边在腿间揉搓着蜜色的右腿根，一边将Carlton的左腿大力抬起，折压在了腰侧，下身以一个羞耻的姿态展现在他眼前，肉穴因为长时间的渴求早已收缩的不成样子，因着他身上浓厚的信息素，更加奋力的吞吐出了湿粘的液体。 

“别忘了，他是祭品。”

低沉的声音让腿上的手顿了一下，默默的放下他，刚刚警告他的人把一件衣服丢到了Carlton身上。

“穿好。”身上黏黏糊糊的确实很不舒服，Carlton拿起那件——裙子？是女研究员的衣服，他记得那次这件裙子的时候她还很开心的靠在自己肩膀上，说要是任务圆满完成，一定邀请他在太空里共舞。Carlton说，好的。

Carlton咽了咽口水，周围都是残暴的敌人，如果他不按照他们的要求做，他很有可能被那些手爪撕碎，如果他的生命这样没有意义的逝去，Carlton是接受不了的，他尽力从容的穿上那件裙子。

入侵者说他是祭品，他应该还是要死的吧，Carlton皱着眉头，身体的不适还没有消除，却已经被其中一个人抓起来，黑色的黏液迅速窜进他的身体，消失不见。尸体还是倒下了。

Carlton觉得自己大脑是混乱的，直到见到Riot。那时他还不知道首领的名字，周围的共生体都没有他的体型大，银色的皮肤看起来比西伯利亚的雪还要冰冷，Carlton被推倒在地上，白色的裙子粘上了污秽物质，没有alpha（回到自己的星球就不需要宿主了）的味道，虽然身体的欲望平息了一点，但是腿还是软的，Carlton几乎站不起来。

“你和那些身体不一样。”银色的首领突然开口，它身上强大的气势让Carlton动弹不得，该死，这样的力量，他根本无法逃脱，Carlton盯着那双白色的眼睛，有一瞬间失神，他不想死，也不能死，他是人类的未来，可不是什么倒霉的祭品。

Carlton赤脚踩在了冰凉的地面上，缓步走向不远处的首领，白色的裙尾拖曳在身后，如同一伊甸园的禁果，美丽而危险，自然是危险的，面对一个这样的环境还能保持冷静的人类，Riot知道人类有多脆弱，但是Carlton无疑让他感兴趣。 

“您好，我是Carlton Drake。”

我是？Riot看着穿着长裙的人，好像所有人都应该认识他，眼里与生俱来的高贵和骄傲倒是让他欣赏。

“在我看来你不过是食物。”

首领才不会向自己的食物做自我介绍，真是蠢到家了，可是Carlton丝毫不介意他的话。

再笑一笑，对，就是这样，这小鹿一般的眼睛在什么时候都是收买人心的利器，即使是Riot，对着他的笑容也有一会儿的松动，让这位暴虐的君主心烦至极。

“你待在这，不过是靠我们附身才能生存下去的蝼蚁。”

“恕我直言，您和您的属下如果待在地球也一样。”Carlton隔着裙子掐住大腿的肉让自己保持清醒，“靠我们，生存下去。”

脖子突然被掐住了，Carlton的脸上迅速爬上红晕，他的手无法撼动Riot分毫，哈，明明是随便就能弄死的小东西，偏偏还带着刺。

令Carlton感到羞耻的是，他竟然会因为Riot的触碰而感到兴奋，全身已经被汗湿透，蜜液将裙摆濡湿了一片，半遮半露的贴在身上，因为刚才的挣扎紧紧契合了起伏的腰线，双腿已经没有力气夹住了，任由那些液体顺着修长的腿往下流。

窒息，疼痛，还有被触碰的快感，在所有的情绪里的死去吗？泪水不断从眼眶溢出来，将他疲倦的身体淹没。

“关起来......” Carlton最后听到的话，也许他不该和那个该死的共生体首领犟嘴，但是Carlton不认为这是犟嘴，他是人类的救世主和未来，被一个外星生物说的那么不堪，可笑。

阴暗的牢房，Carlton还被迫穿着那条已经脏兮兮的白裙子，半梦半醒之间，身体好像是被放在火炉边烤一样的难受，应该是向下趴着，他几乎无法判断，脑子迷迷蒙蒙的，想睁开眼睛，眼皮好重，怎么也睁不开。

最糟糕的是滚烫的身体酥酥麻麻的感觉不减反增，Carlton确定自己没有到热潮期，但是他需要抑制剂，拖得越久越严重，他甚至可以闻到自己身上不正常的诱人甜味。好热，Carlton不适的扭动着，嗓子干的快冒烟了，他想说话，却没有力气发出声音。手动了动，有什么冰凉的东西贴在了他的脸上。

“喝水吗？” 有低哑的声音从身边发出，Carlton想说是，可是依旧无力回答，原本搭在脸上异物的将他的头转过去，随即有容器样的东西盛了水递到嘴边，干燥的嘴唇触碰到一丝清凉，他缓缓张开嘴，水从唇间流过，一点一点将干燥的嗓子渐渐润湿。身体非常疲倦，喝过水不一会儿，Carlton再次就睡过去了。

“之前还挺凶，现在一点防备都没有。” 银色的身影晃远了，Carlton也没有醒来。

不知道过了多长时间，Carlton觉得似乎有人把他扶起来，注射用的抑制剂被一口一口的喂下，他现在只能希望自己不会被抑制剂毒死，皱着眉头一口一口将药剂咽下，最后嘴角还被细心的擦了擦，随后被小心的放下。Carlton昏昏沈沈的感觉到身体的燥热在消退，是好现象，他可被这该死的欲望折磨的够呛。这样不知道过了很久，Carlton费力的睁开眼睛，眼前一片白茫茫的，过了半天才看的清楚。

不是监狱，更像是他在火箭上的房间。

Carlton掀开被子，见身上什么都没有穿，大概是也看不下去那条像是经历过灾难的裙子了吧，他拿起旁边自己的外套披在身上。吃力的扶着床柱慢慢的站了起来，只是小小的一个动作就让他觉得吃力极了，双腿站在地上的时候几乎没什么力气。

“Riot不喜欢你穿这个。”

背后突然窜出来的黑色脑袋并没有吓到Carlton, 见怪不怪吧，他今天的“守卫”——Venom。

“你觉得我会去取悦他吗？” Carlton系扣子的动作不停，修长的手指在扣缝中间翻转的动作又加快了几分，他能活到现在，证明那位暴君根本不屑于关注他的死活，倒是让人悬着的心放下来。

Carlton出去并没有发现其他共生体，也对，他能做什么呢，有Venom看着就够了，Carlton开始检查这个航天器的系统，竟然并没有过多的损坏，这也就是说，他还能回去。欣喜的情绪从心脏蔓延，甚至感染了Venom。

“原来你还是个幻想家。” Venom毫不犹豫的泼他冷水，离开这里？就凭Carlton这路都走不稳的样子？

“如果要离开，起码要让Riot对你信任，你能利用他的弱点......”

“你是在背叛你的同类吗？” Carlton觉得不可思议，这个看守好像有点自己的想法，“别告诉你想帮我逃跑。”

“我不属于它们，杀戮和伤害也不是我的本意。” Venom认真解释的样子让Carlton侧目，“如果你能回去就得带上我，这样我们就是盟友。” 不可否认的是这样确实一举两得，即使他回到地球，他也需要共生体来做研究，如果Venom跟他一起的话，事情就完美了。

“别天真了，盟友也只是暂时的，这不意味着去了地球我也会跟你待在一块。” Carlton点点头，手下的动作不停，那些一遍一遍滑过的数据让Venom头疼的不行，谁要是找这个科学疯子当宿主谁才是倒霉蛋。

“别告诉我这就是你的计划！” 这个蠢货害死他吗？Carlton努力拉扯着被撕去下摆的长裙，该死的，天知道为什么那个女研究员带的都是这种白色长裙，这件把他的腰裹得很紧，纤细的曲线让Carlton看起来楚楚可怜，即使他现在已经被窒息感刺激的很恼火了。他们就应该偷偷的逃跑，而不是穿成这种羞耻的样子还要让Riot看到！

Venom出现在他面前，上下打量着气的脸通红的人，当然也有可能是因为透不过气，但是生气是真的。

“除非你想半路被抓回来咬掉脑袋，Riot的本事你想不到。”

Carlton沉默了一会，“我应该怎么做？”

“他对你感兴趣的时候，才是最好的时机。”

Riot进入房间的时候，Carlton全身已经被汗湿透，蜜液已将身下的床单濡湿了一片。牙齿紧咬着却也掩不住呻吟，打湿的白裙子半遮半露的贴在身上，因为刚才的翻滚紧紧契合了胸部起伏的曲线，一点酒精就可以让敏感的身体里埋伏的欲望觉醒，碎发恹恹的贴在额头上，这里没有alpha可以闻到他的信息素，但是他知道自己一定甜腻像淋了白巧克力的太妃糖。

“你们人类的药品这么差的吗？” Riot快本走近，声音中夹杂了一丝压抑的急躁。

Carlton的手抓着及膝的裙摆，还没回话又是一阵呻吟，双腿紧紧的摩擦着下身，腿间已是无比粘腻。朦胧的小鹿眼带着水汽，他吃力的仰望着他，口中已有津液不受控制的流出，顺着下巴流到了脖颈中。

“Riot……”原本清冷的嗓音因为酒的熏腾竟染上渴望，刚一说出口连Carlton自己都有些懵，更别说Riot了，只是他第一次从Carlton嘴里听到自己的名字，比想象的好听，他走到床边，触手别扭的贴着男人的脸，尽量装作随口问道，“你的药呢？”

Carlton红着脸泪光盈盈的看着他，手紧紧的抓住Riot的触手贴到了湿热的脸上，说道，“好难受……热……”说着大力的将裙子的领口向一侧撕开，露出了覆盖着汗液的锁骨。Riot任由他撕开自己的裙子，像在观看一场演出。

身体的燥热不断促使两具身体的靠近，Carlton感受到Riot冰凉的触感：“帮帮我......” 顾不得羞耻心，怎么样也要博一次，而他也确信自己计划不会出差错，像Vemon说得，Riot对他感兴趣。

银色的手爪撕开那层脆弱的伪装，omega不停流出热液的肉穴展露无遗，那里像上帝的杰作一样完美和诱人，甚至打湿了银色的皮肤。

“弄脏了。”共生体的气息喷洒在肉穴上方，让本来就敏感的身体又不由得一震，“要怎么惩罚你呢，小科学家？”

“啊——” Riot的舌头舔在湿漉漉的穴口，有力的舌头在那一片光滑的地方大力的舔着，随后竟是狠狠的一插了进去。意外的Carlton并没有感到疼痛，反而是一股酥麻，如同久旱的枯草看到露水那样的幸福。脑子随之轰的一声炸开了，全身积蓄的欲望找到了出口，喷出的热液略过入侵的舌头，又缓缓的弥漫到了更多地方。身体不受控制的一下一下痉挛般的抽动，生理泪水混着因为过度高潮无法抑制的津液都流了下来。

“你们人类称这个为高潮？”他继续舔咬着脆弱的防线，说话间的气息不停搔弄着最麻的地方，“还没有操进去，你就高潮了吗？”

一只触手缓慢而有力的扑哧一声插入了满是热液的肉穴，开始缓缓的抽插，而每一次着力的地方，都是那个让Carlton到达极致的点。Riot的每次插入都会让处于边缘的身体颤抖，刚刚那股高潮还没有过去，触手缓缓的用力让他更是无法抵抗。

“Riot，我……”Carlton咬唇，睁开眼睛看着他，求人的眼神让人无法抗拒。

“怎么？”

“能让...它出去吗？”身体不住的扭动着，Carlton颤声说道，“你可以进来的...要你。” 天哪，他简直想咬掉自己的舌头。

Riot没有说话。Carlton心中有些着急，如果身体里的共生体不离开，那么即使Riot受伤他也走不了，机会只有一次罢了。Carlton伸出舌头主动舔弄着Riot的，他挑逗的动作很是生涩，但是Riot却很受用，长舌抵住上颚，倒刺的刮擦让身下的人不安的扭动。

抱着的身躯突然消失了，看着从门口溜走的黑色粘液，成功了。

Carlton呼出一口气，手却被一只银色手爪压在了头顶。

“别！” 收音机在枕头下面，现在要怎么拿！

Riot被热液喷射到的触手沿着紧致的穴道退出，将液体带着一起飞溅出来，落到了Carlton的臀肉和大腿上。omega身体已经软的如同烂泥，另一只手爪抓住蜜色的细腰，狠狠向后一拽，分化出的阴茎猛的插入了肉穴，Carlton想大声尖叫，却被狠掐了刚刚已经被捏得肿起的珍珠。

“啊呀……啊啊啊……” 高潮中的人全身都紧紧的绷住，下身大量的液体的喷洒出来，双腿不停的抽动，可是Riot不管这些，开始快速抽动埋在男人身体里的阴茎，从来没有流出过这么多，白色的连衣裙几近透明，蜜色的皮肤隐隐约约的泛着水光，竟然在这样变态的情形下无耻的泄出来了。浓厚的液体喷洒到首领的阴茎上，将狭窄的肉穴和更深处的地方填满，甚至还有一些挤过稍稍松懈的异物，顺着绷紧的穴口流了出来。

“你是水做的吗？Carlton？”手爪啪的一下拍打了大腿，惊得肉穴狠狠的收缩起来，阴茎一次又一次变深入，将充盈着热液的甬道死死堵上。

“要……要出来。”几乎苟延残喘的挤出了这几个字，谁想却换来更加淩虐的对待。

“不……坏掉了……要坏掉……啊……”

“那些人都想这样操你？” Riot说的是那些死去的宇航员，那些alpha，他们不正经的想法尽数进入首领的脑海，出乎意料的，Riot因为这些很不高兴。

高潮的余韵还没有过去就因为下身更大更无法容忍的无情对待而再度痉挛起来，经历的一切太过淫荡了，将Carlton的理智全然击破，眼睛失神的盯着天花板，口中有津液不受控制的流淌出来。就是这种眼神，Riot在那些宇航员的脑子里看到的这种眼神，足够让他们硬到爆炸。

Riot的阴茎穿透肉穴最里面的小口，挤压着慢慢的热液，他把身下的omega操开了，整个下身，连同肚子里都绷得紧紧的，小肚子已经鼓起来了。

“呃……啊……”全身痉挛着一下一下的抽动，下身撞击的声音和刺入时噗呲的水声在房间里异常清晰。

“喜欢这样？” Riot将Carlton翻过来，翻转的疼痛竟然让迷离的人清醒了。

Carlton抓住床单向前爬，身后的共生体却狠狠的抓住了他。虚弱的omega不知道拿来的力气，拼命的晃动着下身想要摆脱他的钳制，手猛的触碰开了枕下收音机的开关，刺耳的声音瞬间进入脑内，疼痛，和Riot感受一样的疼痛，在共生体从他身体里出来的那一刻，Carlton甚至不确定自己是不是还活着，插在肉穴深处的阴茎随即消失了，还好Venom的速度够快，在Riot离开的一瞬间融入他的身体。

Carlton趴在淩乱的床上剧烈的喘息，身体一颤一颤的哆嗦。

颤巍巍的扯过被放在床底的外套紧紧的裹在身上，Carlton手扶着床沿滑下了床，粘腻的液体顺着双腿之间滑落下来，每走一步身体都像是被拆散了一样难受。但是，总算可以回去了不是吗？Carlton并没有看地上起伏的共生体，锁上卧室的门。

关于生命基金会的创始人Carlton Drake从太空活着回来的事引起人们的热议，即使记者发布会已经结束了，总会有记者以奇奇怪怪的原因对他进行采访，然后话题又回绕回来，每个人都想挖到一些独家消息罢了。

“Drake先生， Eddie Brock先生对您的采访马上就开始了。”

“失陪了，孩子们。” Carlton整理了自己的西装，示意让助理先去。

“今天我最后一个采访了，结束了就去吃晚饭吧。”

“为什么......不说‘我们’呢？Carlton？”

那不是Venom的声音！

年轻的总裁停下了脚步，不可置信的瞪大眼睛，直到身后的银色粘液将他吞噬。


End file.
